


The Quiet Half

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Rumors, Small Towns, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Beacon Hills is a rather small town, there aren't very many secrets.





	The Quiet Half

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

They come in every day, sometimes with that Hale boy, the one that was hurt by that Argent woman. They never speak her name and if they charge something extra to the remaining Argents that seem to think that the Hales should have died in that fire, well, who will tell.

Christopher Argent is a sweetheart though, his wife, soon to be ex-wife if the rumours are true, is not. Christopher Argent sometimes comes in with his daughter and the little girl often runs up to the young boy that accompanies Peter Hale and they chatter at each other in that way that children do.

Sometimes they leave together, the two children on Peter's lap, the man's scarred arms tight around the boy while the girl will grasp at the man's shoulder to hold on while her father pushes the chair out the door.

Most often though the two come in by themselves, the boy pushing the wheelchair that hosts Peter Hale determinedly chattering a mile a minute and they have all learned to turn the boys words out until he slides over to the register the wheelchair stopping with a loud skidding sound that always made them wince and worry that Peter would slip out of the chair from the force of the stop, he hasn't yet but they still worry. The boy has much too much energy.

But the two will stop in front of the display windows and the boy will point out each option for Peter and explain all about them, he will tell the man which one tastes good and which one made him sick to his stomach and sometimes the boy will admit that it wasn't the cake's fault but his own for eating so much of it.

It makes them all smile a little at the child's enthusiasm.

They have all heard the story of the two by now, rumours perhaps but they all know for sure that these two belong to one another, like all soulmates do.

They know that Derek Hale was tricked by that Argent Woman, the one that went to jail, may she die behind bars unable to hurt anyone else, that the poor boy believed she was his soulmate, that he trusted her, that he had loved her even.

They know that she used Derek Hale, used his trust and burned down his house, tried to kill his family inside, tried to burn them alive.

They know that Peter Hale, perhaps one of the most aloof Hale of them all burned almost his entire body trying to get them out but that they had somehow been trapped inside unable to escape.

The next parts are a little more uncertain.

Some say that Peter finally broke the door down, that the little boy was being used as a shield by that awful Argent woman and Peter's sister managed to rescue the boy who went straight to Peter.

Others say that the boy was also manipulated by the Argent woman, that he was the one that physically set the fire because he trusted her and his parents were busy what with his mother being sick and his father taking care of her and it was easy for the Argent woman to slip into the boy's life as a pseudo-mother. They say when the child heard the screams, he'd thought the hoise was going yo be empty, he'd had a change of heart and that he had tried moving what ever it was that trapped the Hales, but the boy was so young and small that he'd been over powered by the woman but it had been enough to free the Hales and then it came out that the oy was Peter's.

And still other say that the boy woke in the dead of night to his soulmate's pain and anguish, that he searched inside for the string that bides all soulmates as one and despite the crumbling state of it as it began burning to ashes, and that the boy had followed it. Followed that tie out of the town, bare feet getting scraped up from the pavement and dirt, that he followed it out to the Preserve and then through the woods until he was confronted by the flames and screams that echoed from the Hale Home.

They say that the boy didn't care about the danger, the possibility of death, they say that he went forward regardless of either and that he broke open the same door that Peter Hale had been slamming his body against.

They say that the boy dragged open the door and then dragged his burning heart from the Hale House as the rest of the Hales escaped the flames.

They say that the poor boy burned his hands to pat of the flames that had begun engulfing Peter Hale's body, they say that the man said the child's words expecting to die, they say that the boy refused to let him.

They know that the boy was in the hospital with Peter everyday with Talia Hale, they know that Peter Hale recovered fairly quickly, that was the power of a strong soulmate bond.

They know the boy lives with the Hales now, they know that Derek Hale is somehow the boy's best friend, they often see them arguing over comic if they aren't sharing one to read, Derek reading the harder words for the younger boy while Peter sits in his chair nearby, a soft smile on his lips and Stiles whispers the words in each word bubble.

They know that the boy is the only thing that causes Peter Hale to smile since the fire. 

They know that the man loves the noise his soulmate creates, the chaos he makes with his very existence.

They always smile when the boy pauses when Peter says his name after one description of a dessert because that means that's the one Peter wants to get so then Stiles will push the wheelchair over to the register and he'll order seven of the dessert and they'll take one with them while the rest are delivered to the Hale's temporary residence while the Hale House is rebuilt.

And the boy will try to pay with the hundred dollar bill Talia has given him and they will smile and refuse because he's their our little hero and the boy will blush and grin and sometimes the boy will take Peter to a table and sit on his lap to feed him their cake.

They never tell the boy that the Sheriff always pays for the cake, he asked them not to, says that his son doesn't need to know.

They know that something happened to make the Sheriff's son move from his home, first into the McCall home, and they did everything the could to help the single mother when she suddenly had two boys to care for instead of just one, she was given a lot of discounts or food that was going to be 'thrown out and it was such a waste' of course that wasn't true and she'd known it but she took the items, for the children's sake, and they still did that for her and Scott and Stiles if he came in without Talia Hale.

They know that the Sheriff doesn't know how to fix what he broke and they don't know how to help him either so for now he buys Stiles' desserts and asks if the boy is happy, if he's okay.

They always watch the way Stiles talks between bites, feeding them and eating them, they always include a large glass of milk that the two share and they watch the indulgent smile that Peter gives between each bite and they never wonder why Peter never says more that Stiles' name.

Stiles never stops long enough for him to get a single word in, not that the man appears to mind at all.

And they suppose that they fit together just right that way.

The noisy one with his quiet half.

\--

A/n: I said i was gonna do Derek but then i started and it was some random bakery owner and it fit.

So here you go.


End file.
